Visiting UNCLE
by Acidrat
Summary: I decided to write a story with me in it... I love the TV show man from UNCLE. I will let my mind wonder and see where it goes. ..
1. Chapter 1

My plane had arrived early at the airport.

The excitement of a new place and a new

job was bubbling up inside me.

"Miss Barro?" said a sweet intimate voice.

I turned around to see a most elegant man with dancing eyes.

"Please come with me, I have a vehicle waiting for us."

As we walked he told me his name Napoleon Solo.

He held the door open as he helped me enter the shiny limo.

I was aware of the gentle, firm hold of his hand on my elbow.

The driver waited quietly while Napoleon gave me a small update

of my schedule, then turned slightly and tipped his hat when

he was introduced to me as Illya.

My heart melted when I saw his blue eyes.

"Welcome, Miss Rosa Barro, enjoy the scenery during the ride."

Illya's eyes would glimpse at me through the rearview window.

Napoleon ever so close to me, his eyes always moving,

reached over and pushed the button that closed off the backseat

view from the front by raising a tinted window...


	2. Chapter 2

I giggled like a school girl at what Napoleon had done, shutting the driver

Illya off from us.

My shoulders felt the warmth of Napoleon's arm and the softness of his hand.

The scent he wore matched his fine clothes...very good taste.

As he was talking to me his face was so close to mine as if he would kiss me any time.

Suddenly we lunged forward as Illya breaked. Gun fire was heard outside.

"Hold on to my hand. We have to leave this limo right now."said Napoleon as he

opened the door. He ran crouched down dragging me with him.

I lost my heels running like that but I held on to my purse.

We ran onto a building that looked like a greasy garage.

Illya ran in behind us and grabbed the chain by the door and pulled it.

The door slammed shut. He then ran towards us. "Are you ok, Miss Barro?"

"Yes I'm good. What happened Illya?" I said checking him out for wounds.

"Road rage, maybe..."

Napoleon was talking to his pen as if it was a microphone.

"Yes, Sir... right... She is alright... I pulled her to safety.

I saw a shadow crossing the wall at the other end of the building.

Both men tensed, quieted and waited. The shadow came into the light.

It was a strong, tall man holding a machine gun. He barked out orders

for us to come out of hiding or he would fill the room with poison gas.

Having thirty seconds to oblige, we stepped out into view.

Immediately we were surrounded by six men who were with him.

Napoleon and Illya went in attack mode, the Tall man threw the gas pellet at them.

As the gas started to rise filling the air, I reached inside my purse and found a tiny light

weight new invention that looked like earrings, that supplied oxygen to me.

I fought the tall man as he reached for me, I squirted him blind using the ring

I had on my index finger. Then I took the pin i had on the lapel of my jacket and

stucked him with it, putting him to sleep.

Napoleon fought bravely, but my eyes wouldn't leave Illya. His thick blonde hair had all

my attention. His high kicks, spins and punches were perfect as his hair that would fall

back in place after every movement.

Napoleon had fists of iron. Those gentle, warm hands now wrapped tightly around the

throat of our enemy. The chops and elbow blows downed one man after another.

My tall man was going to be out for a long time.. I watched from an open door close by

as each one was put out of combat. Napoleon was talking to his pen again.

Illya came to stand by me, his accented voice delighted me when he said my name.

"Miss Barro?"

"Call me Rosa " I smiled at him.

"Miss Rosa? Who are you? " one eyebrow raised as Illya waited for my answer.

Napoleon joined us by the door and answered for me.

"Rosa Barro... Clay Rose... " his lips pursed, his dark eyes looked steadily at me.

"This is what clay rose is? " Illya's brow shot up once again.

"Yes... " said Napoleon said pensively, "She is our new tool at UNCLE."

.


	3. Chapter 3

Clean up was swift, THRUSH agents removed by men called in,

whom also left us a vehicle use.

I looked for my heels as I walked towards the back door, I saw the

ruined heels as I picked them up. My stockings were a mess, too.

"Would you mind if I had the back sit to myself?" I smiled sweetly to

Illya. He stared as I sat and dangled my bare legs on the side, showing

him my dirty feet. "I just need to tidy up a bit and put on some shoes."

Napoleon whistled softly from the front seat as the door closed.

I stuck my hand in my purse and showed him a pair of ballerina slippers.

My purse was oversized but delicately adorned. Faux gems attached to its

canvas sides. I took a small bottle of water and wet my handkerchief.

I gently rubbed off all the grit and grime stuck to the bottom of my

feet. Napoleon offered his handkerchief so I could finish drying off

I was now ready to visit UNCLE.

We left the car parked and walked to a tailor shop.

We entered dressing rooms. Then on to see Mr. Waverly.

Authority oozed out of this man, was trusted world-wide.

He greeted me warmly, gave me my orders and we went over some details.

Later that night...

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen ... I hope you enjoyed your supper.

It's our pleasure to start this night's entertainment.

I present to you ... Clay Rose!

The curtain rose and there I was in a beautiful evening gown.

Music started playing, I smiled to the audience and started to sing...

-Stay with me tonight my darling,

-Stay with me until the morning

-Let us smile and laugh until the dawn breaks.

(I recognized a face in the crowd so I sang my song to him)

-Those stars shining up above,

-We will count them one by one

-See who can, my Love.

-See who can count the most,

-Winner pours the wine and toasts

-And stays untill tomorrow by my side.

-If you look above, you will see my Love

-A wishing star from afar, smiling down on us.

-Granting three wishes to only the few

-That know what a lucky star can do.

-It's the lucky star, the one lovers need,

-It's the one I wished upon, that you would be with me.

-Make three wishes on it, Love, I have made my three.

-That you be happy, that you find true love,

-That you be here with me.

As the music flowed and i swayed to it

I glanced at the man I was singing to.

Illya seemed entranced.


	4. Chapter 4

I worked my assignment as scheduled. Being introduced as a singer made it easier

for me to be accepted by the club goers. I entered my dressing room. It was filled

with flowers and cards of admirers and well wishers. I changed out of my gown into

something elegant but less showy. My replacement had come in for the last few hours

left of the night. I left the building through the back door. As the heavy door

clamored shut, I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye. In the darkness

of that alley I recognized Illya's voice.

"Rosa, you shouldn't leave alone. I know you can defend yourself but it's nicer not to

walk alone. " So many things came into my head to tell him, but I was tired. The light

from a passing car allowed me a glimpse of Illya's face as he spoke.

I agreed with him and we walked along until we got to my car.

" May we go for coffee?" Illya asked. I accepted, he opened the drivers side of my

car and let me slip in. He closed it without slamming it and ran to the passengers side.

I had the headlights on and saw his movements, I couldn't help but smile.

Two a.m. in a convertible car, with an awesome gentleman, it was one of the best

nights I ever had, and we still needed coffee to close the evening.

We arrived at an all night diner, found a booth, and ordered our coffee.

Illya : That song you sang tonight, I've never heard it before, it was nice.

Rosa: I made that song thats why you have never heard it.

Illya: You write your own songs? Have you ever recorded any?

Rosa : I write poems... most romantic poems.. to no one but I prentend ...

If I had a guy I would tell him this ... and I write. So i sing what I write.

Some good, some sad, depending on my feelings at that moment.

And no, I haven't recorded any of them.

Illya: So there is no man in your life?

Rose: Just like you Illya, there is no time for that when on the job.

So I just daydream when I have the time to.

I giggled and tapped his hand warmly. He didnt flinch. He also tapped my hand

and kept his hand over mine smiling at me. Coffee came and it smelled so good.

Illya : I use sugar in my coffee, and cream. You? I shook my head.

His hand was back in his use now. I still felt him on my fingers though.

We sipped our coffee, relaxing to light conversation.

tomorrow's assignment would be tougher, but the end of tonight

would be one to inspire more poems in me. I insisted he take my car after he dropped me off.

- Smiling Illya drove off listening to a song he had secretly recorded.

'


	5. Chapter 5

One more night at the club, hopefully the last one.

My assignment was to sing every night until a certain gentleman appeared.

On occasion he had dinner, watched the show and did business here.

He was very eccentric among other things. As dictator, he had an evil heart, no mercy,

or compassion for his enemies. He always wore different disguises. Very few knew

his real face and all his "costumes". I was among the few.

While I was on stage I was to recognize him and signal our team. They would then

close in and capture him. So far only decoys had come. I knew they were decoys,

they lacked the cold staring, fish like eyes he had.

I walked to my dressing room, the club owner met me in the hallway.

- We have a very special guest tonight. - His hands encircled my waist,

I felt a deep sharp jab enter my side.

" What ?! That hurt! What did you do? " My voice carried along the hallway.

" Just following orders. We all do. Now go to your dressing room,

someone is there to help you change into your gown. Now hurry.. your up next.

The Guest and audience are waiting for you. Don't let them down.

He opened the door and pushed me in. As I changed I looked at the site

where I was jabbed at, there was a big bruise. I looked through my purse for an

antidote. The woman in the room pushed my purse aside.

"It's not poison, Deary, its death. Timed to the exact moment of the end of the

song. Come on, hurry, you have work to do. No time to stall."

Ladies and Gentlemen... Clay Rose!...

My body felt weak and I was hurting bad but I had to finish this assignment.

I looked into the crowd from group to group as I sang, inspired by what had happened to me.

- You hear me knocking at your front door

- I stand before you outside once more

- - You ask me "how are you?"

- I answer "I am blue... I am ..."

- Bleeding because I have lost a love

Feeling my heart torn up and shoved

suffering it all, cause someone was cruel

- My soul is raw and exposed, I'm a fool.

- Stumbling with each step that I take

-Crying with sadness, inside I ache...

(I go slowly from table to table singing my song ... must reach table at far end to be able to signal as ordered, in said manner... seems so far...)

-I've lost my way, I cannot be brave

- I feel my life is ebbing away

- Injured and I need to hide

- I feel that death is closing my life

- I feel that death is coming today

- I called to God and to Him I prayed

- That His shadow would hide me.

- Forgive me my Love, the cross is heavy to bear,

- I'm wrong, is that what you wanted to hear?

- Look at my chest the wound is still there.

- Hold my head and help me over, sing to me just one last song.

- Remember I was once your lover, let me die in your arms.

- Bleeding because I lost you forever, hurting because you're loving another.

feeling my heart all torn up and bruised, suffering because I know I was used.

falling with each step towards you I take,

- My soul is raw, having been soul mates

-You severed the cord and showed me your hate.

( The table is now before me and I continue singing looking around the room to all and lifting my hand held scarf in sweeping motion as I finish my song... I know they are in position...)

-Beg I will not ... It's beneath me... So I will knock... open please see...

-That I come to you injured... Let me in...

I fell into a bottomless hole... suddenly I heard Illya saying

Hang on Miss Rosa"

He was hugging my body, telling me "Good job, we did it, thanks to you..."

I smiled at him as I left him behind to go home.


End file.
